


The origin of the horsemans

by SachiiKurosaki



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachiiKurosaki/pseuds/SachiiKurosaki
Summary: I decided to make the origin of horseman From the apocalypse, I simply needed to use my biblical knowledge for something!





	The origin of the horsemans

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I apologize for any grammatical errors

Adam could not let his other son die, even though Cain had killed his little brother out of jealousy, Adam could not see another son dead, so he handed over the sword that the angel had Given to him and Eve when they were Expelled from the garden of Eden.

“I may not forgive you my son but I love you, and your mother too, so even if it is painful for us you must leave”

Cain took the sword with him, he married and had children, and his mother gave him another brother named Set, and his sons married the daughters of Set, and as proof of his change he gave the sword As a wedding gift to one of her brother’s daughters, she had a tired expression and was very pretty.

Years went by and she had no children, she was so beautiful that men from other tribes tried at all costs to convince her husband to sell her, but he loved her even if she didn’t have given hin children.

But the members of other tribes were not satisfied with the husband’s decision and attacked his tent, but with the sword in his possession he had never lost a battle.

Years passed is the woman had not yet had a child, so she cried to God, the same heard and sent Aziraphale, Saying: “go bless the woman with her son.” Aziraphale did his job, and within days the woman was feeling sick and weak.

Members of the other tribes realized that as the months went by, the woman became weaker and had gained some weight, but that did not detract from her beauty, so they planned to kidnap her.

When the child was about to be born the mother was kidnapped and during the escape of the bad guys suffered greatly from the pains of childbirth, her husband desperately sought his beloved, No longer found in the neighboring tribes, in a moment of hatred took the sword and left threatening everyone, until finding the location of his wife.Finding her she was giving birth, the kidnappers did not know of the pregnancy and could not apologize because her husband was beheaded all in front of him

The woman no longer survived her red-haired daughter yes, her father took her to the house where she learned to use the sword, even though her abductors were dead her tribe was still thriving, So she started one of the first wars in the world, using the sword Aziraphale gave to her great-grandparents to protect herself.

God saw in the young woman a cruel force, and turned her into something different from an angel or a demon, now she would be part of God’s great plan, Now she would be known as.

War

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I will try to post again as soon as possible  
Follow me on Tumblr: https://shiroblack.tumblr.com/


End file.
